Impossible
by Arisa Yuki
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga dengan dia yang selalu kurindukan / It's impossible to leave you baby.


" _Sasuke-kun tu-tunggu a-aku. A-aku lelaah"_

" _Ayo hinata-chan tidak jauh kok"_

" _T-ta-tapi a-aku sudah t-tidak ku-kuaat…"_

Brugh

 _Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang terjatuh akibat kelelahan berlari._

" _H-hiks.. saakiit_

" _Jangan menangis Hinata-chan, aku akan membantumu"_

 _Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata tersentak dan tanpa menyadari rona merah telah menyeruak dipipinya._

" _Sa-sasuke-kun"_

" _Hm?"_

" _A-arigatou"_

 _Sasuke hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat lagi dan membawanya ke bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya._

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto.

Special to my beloved 'kumis kucing' loveyou! And big thanks to Ladar Neptunus

Anyway, happy reading but don't like don't read^^

IMPOSSIBLE

By Arisa Yuki

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mengalami pagi yang kurang menyenangkan pagi hari ini, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidak secerah biasanya. Jika saja tidak diingatkan oleh sang adik mungkin ia tidak akan pergi ke sekolah pagi ini. Sendainya mimpi itu tidak datang ke dalam tidurnya tadi malam ia pasti tidak akan _bete_. Setelah yakin bahwa ia sudah sangat terlambat pagi ini, ia bergegas menuju meja makan menghampiri ayah dan adiknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah" ucapnya seraya mencium pipi sang ayah yang dibalas dengan senyum dan kecupan singkat di dahinya. "Kak Neji kemana?" tanyanya kepada Hanabi; adiknya.

"Kak Neji sedang memanaskan mobilnya. _Anyway,_ aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk Kakak" ucap Hanabi santai sambil menyodorkan tempat bekal kearah kakaknya yang saat ini sedang melahap rotinya.

"Waahh… kamu memang adikku yang paling pengertian" ucapnya sambil memeluk sang adik tercinta yang dibalas oleh dengusan kecil. Meski begitu ia tidak marah karena ia tahu adiknya yang bergabung dalam eskul _judo_ seperti ayah ini berbeda dengannya yang lembut seperti sang ibu yang sudah tiada.

Begitupula dengan Hanabi yang sudah paham jika kakaknya ini kadang mengalami malam yang buruk maka keesokan harinya ia tidak sempat menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri. Dan saat itulah tugas Hanabi untuk menyiapkan bekal kakaknya agar tidak kelaparan ditengah pelajaran atau pingsan ketika pulang sekolah. Meskipun pada saat pertama kalinya memasak, ia hampir membuat kakaknya keracunan.

"Tentu saja aku kan memang baik, memangnya selama ini kau menganggapku bagaimana?" tanya Hanabi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu Hinata. Pastikan besok kau tidak bangun terlambat agar Neji tidak perlu menunggumu lama" ucap ayahnya yang baru selesai sarapan.

Oh Tuhan, Hinata lupa bahwa Neji pasti sudah menunggunya daritadi. Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan sangat cepat lalu bergegas menghampiri Neji; kakaknya yang kelihatannya sudah tak sabar didepan. Dan benar saja tak lama setelah kedatangannya, Neji langsung tancap gas.

"Jika aku terlambat ke kantor hari ini, kau harus bersiap untuk menerima hukuman dariku, Hinata" canda Neji yang terdengar mengerikan. Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan" sapa lelaki berambut coklat disampingnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Eh, pagi juga Kiba-kun" jawab Hinata ramah sambil melepas headset yang sedari tadi bertengger apik ditelinganya.

"Pagi yang indah yah Hinata hehehe". Ayolah Kiba, tidak bisakah kau mencari topik yang lebih menarik untuk dibahas pagi ini seperti kenaikan harga cabai di pasar misalnya.

"Ah iya Kiba-kun"

Hinata tersenyum sambil memasang kembali _headset_ yang tadi terlepas dan kembali mendengarkan alunan musik kesukaannya yang sedari tadi diputar. Setelah itu tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Meskipun Kiba adalah tipikal orang yang berisik namun ia merasa sangat gugup jika berdekatan dengan Hinata yang menurutnya –dan memang— tidak pernah berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Ramah, anggun dan cantik. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Kiba. Meskipun Hinata tidak menggunakan riasan tebal sekalipun ia terlihat cantik dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah ayunya itu. Bahkan Kiba sering kali mengambil fotonya ketika sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, secara diam-diam dan tidak diketahui pastinya. Dan ketika Hinata sedang sedih pun Kiba berusaha menjadi orang yang menghiburnya dengan cara apapun asalkan Hinata dapat kembali tersenyum. Intinya Kiba sangat menyukai Hinata dan pagi ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya yang sudah dipendam sejak SMP pada Hinata.

"Ya ampun, 5 menit lagi! Kiba-kun aku masuk ke kelas duluan yah. _Bye"_ ucap Hinata buru-buru tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kecewa Kiba yang belum sempat mengutarakan rencananya.

Tadinya Hinata akan bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum melihat Naruto yang berlari sambil berteriak seperti dikejar Shukaku ke arah pintu keluar dan hampir menabrak Hinata jika saja ia tidak segera menghindar.

"Hinata-chaan. _Hueee_ , Sakura jahat. Dia berniat membunuhku hanya karena…" belum selesai Naruto bercerita, seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sudah datang dengan aura yang terasa berat bagi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata. Naruto adalah makhluk yang pantas aku beri pelajaran. _SHANAROO!_ " jawab Sakura tak mau kalah dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan dan bersiap untuk 'menyerang' Naruto. Namun entah mengapa masih terlihat cantik bagaikan malaikat seperti biasanya. Hanya bedanya bagi Naruto, Sakura terlihat menyeramkan bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa pagi ini.

"Sa-Sakura-chan a-aku tidak.. aaaaaaaaww.."

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua temannya itu. Sakura dan Naruto, meski sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih mereka tetap saja tetap terlihat seperti Tom and Jerry. Naruto yang memang agak jail itu sangat senang menggoda Sakura dan tentu saja mendapat sambutan hangat berupa pukulan maut dari wanita yang memiliki mata emerald itu.

 _KRING.. KRING.. KRIIING.._

Mendengar suara bel yang sangat membahana seisi kampus, seluruh mahasiswa termasuk Hinata bergegas memasuki ruang kelas diikuti Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan kegiatan pagi hari ini. Kurasa hal ini menguntungkan Naruto sebelum ia berakhir dengan luka disekujur tubuh.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan aku selamat…' batin Naruto yang tergambar melalui ekspresi kelegaan diwajahnya.

Hinata menduduki bangkunya dan bersiap untuk memulai kelasnya sebelum pandangannya teralihkan kearah kaca disampingnya yang menampilkan keindahan Maret saat bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sadar atau tidak pemandangan ini mengingatkannya pada masa dimana ia dan Sasuke mengadakan _hanami_.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Hinata tak bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke sangat senang mengadakan _hanami_. Meskipun mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata yang membaca komik dan Sasuke yang tertidur disampingnya, Hinata merasa bahwa hal tersebut memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri. Apapun itu selama ada Sasuke dan dimanapun itu Hinata pasti merasa sangat bahagia. Sayang sekali Sasuke dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Kota Ame yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari Konoha untuk menemani neneknya yang tinggal sendirian dan sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah sedikitpun mendapatkan kabar dari Sasuke. Seandainya saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sekali lagi, ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seperti dulu.

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya dan menyadari bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan tadi merupakan hal yang sangat mustahil. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang Sasuke, seharusnya sudah ia buang jauh-jauh karena saat ini Sasuke pasti sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Matanya terasa memanas membayangkan hal itu terjadi, padahal ia sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang teman dimata Sasuke berbeda dengannya yang menganggap Sasuke sudah menempati tempat yang khusus dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hujan pun perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh pelangi yang muncul dari balik Patung Hokage yang merupakan pusat kota di Konoha. Hingga sang hujan benar-benar berhenti barulah terdengar nyanyian serangga-serangga seolah berbahagia menyambut datangnya musim panas. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat menarik ini sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali diam dirumah sambil bermain bersama kelinci-kelinci imut peliharaannya atau mungkin berkebun karena sudah beberapa bulan ini Hinata tidak sempat membantu Ayahnya mengurus kebun di depan rumah.

Sayangnya, sebagai mahasiswi yang tidak pernah melupakan tugas serta kewajiban membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Ia pun bergegas mempersiapkan _notebook_ dan beberapa buku tebal yang ia perlukan kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi. Mungkin, sore yang indah ini akan dihabiskan dengan mengumpulkan bahan untuk skripsinya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia mengingat studi kedokterannya akan selesai tahun ini dan bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ternama di Jepang seperti impiannya.

Hinata tersenyum membayangkan semua itu hingga tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Sasuke. Sudah hampir 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan ia benar-benar merindukan sosok pria itu beserta semua kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan jika musim panas datang. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ke berbagai perayaan yang digelar pada musim panas sambil mengisi waktu liburan. Bahkan keluarga Sasuke selalu mengajaknya untuk menghadiri _Awa Adori_ di Tokushima.

Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan Sasuke, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa perpustakaan yang akan ia kunjungi sudah terlewat sangat jauh. Hinata mendengus sebal sambil memutar kembali sepedanya dengan cepat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memilih tempat yang cocok kalau ingin memikirkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa harus sekarang?"_

" _Maaf Hinata-chan aku juga tidak mau pergi tapi Ayah bilang aku harus pergi hari ini juga"_

" _Ta-tapi.."_

" _Tenang saja Hinata berjanji kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kalau kita sudah besar lalu bermain sepuasnya"_

" _Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu me-menunggumu Sasu-kun, jangan pergi lama-lama ya"_

" _Hn. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata" ucap Sasuke lirih._

 _Sasuke-pun lantas memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Jika saja saat itu Sasuke dapat sedikit peka, ia pasti dapat merasakan perubahan detak jantung dan pipi Hinata yang memerah mendengar perkataannya saat itu. Namun, Hinata juga saat itu masih terlampau tidak peka —tepatnya—belum mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari kantor agensi tempatnya bekerja. Langkah malas, rambut yang biasanya mencuat menjadi berantakan dan tas di tangan kirinya yang menyentuh ke aspal. Semua orang dapat menebak bahwa pemuda Uchiha ini sedang memiliki problema yang sangat berat. Betapa tidak di usianya yang masih 20 tahun itu ia harus dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan yang menguras pikirannya ditambah lagi dengan perjodohan yang sangat merepotkan. Ia merasa keputusan orang tua dan pemilik agensi tempatnya bekerja ini merupakan keputusan yang sangat menyedihkan.

Sekeras apapun Sasuke menentang keputusan sang ayah tetap saja tidak dapat merubah apapun karena keluarganya sudah lelah mendengar cibiran dari masyarakat yang menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang _workaholic_ dan tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri hanya saja sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan pernikahan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku… sangat merindukanmu." ucap Sasuke lirih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Ino-chan, hanya saja waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Tapi akan aku usahakan besok untuk hadir. Kirimkan saja alamat kedai ramen milik Gaara itu oke, _bye_ " tutup Hinata tanpa menghiraukan reaksi selanjutnya dari lawan bicara di ujung sana.

Hinata langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Kepalanya sedikit pusing mendengarkan ocehan Ino yang kesal karena ia tidak datang pada acara reuni kemarin padahal ia juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya tapi ia juga ada acara di kampus yang benar-benar penting.

Hinata bersiap untuk tidur dan mematikan ponselnya. Pokoknya besok ia harus bangun sepagi mungkin agar tugasnya cepat terselesaikan dan bisa berangkat di sore harinya karena tempat yang mereka janjikan itu cukup jauh dari Konoha. Ia pun terlelap dengan harapan Sasuke akan datang ke mimpinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Kita kan sudah janjian kemarin dan aku sudah menunggumu selama 3 jam, tapi ketika kuhubungi kau bilang kau tidak akan datang karena sibuk. Aku juga tau sebenarnya kau hanya tertidur di apartemenmu kan? Itukah yang kau sebut dengan sibuk? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Sasuke?"

Pria yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela sambil menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Sasuke baru saja datang dan gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata didepannya ini sudah marah-marah. Padahal ia sudah memberitahukan bahwa hari ini ia ingin bersantai setelah pekerjaan yang sangat menyita di kantornya selama seminggu. Jadi kenapa sekarang ia disalahkan?

"Sasuke.." rengek gadis itu sambil memeluk Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingnya saat ini.

"Diam, Karin" Sasuke geram sambil melepaskan tangan Karin yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan seenaknya.

Gadis bernama Karin itu langsung terdiam. Ia itu hanya tertunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Rambut merahnya menutupi wajahnya yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata. Mengapa tak pernah sekali saja Sasuke mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai Sasuke selama ini.

"Dan satu lagi Karin, jika bukan karena ayah dan ibu aku tidak akan pernah mau mengikuti pertunangan bodoh ini jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan mencintaimu" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya sambil meraih kunci mobil diatas meja makan dengan kasar kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang masih _shock_ , Sasuke keluar dari restoran menuju tempat parkir lalu menyalakan mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi tempat itu.

'Aku harus pergi kemana sekarang' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Hooii.. kesini!" teriak Naruto. Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju arah datangnya suara.

"Maaf menunggu lama teman-teman, jalanan sangat padat tadi" sapa Hinata ramah kepada teman-temannya yang sudah duduk manis didepannya. Hinata terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kelelahan saat ini karena ia berlari dari arah Stasiun Suna sampai kedai ramen ini. Oh Neji, sepertinya Hinata harus benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena seandainya saja kau tidak rapat mendadak tadi mungkin Hinata tidak akan terjebak berjam-jam di stasiun yang mengalami keterlambatan pemberangkatan tadi.

"Hinataa aku sangat merindukanmu _you know?_ " teriak Tenten sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

"Nah, karena Hinata sudah datang ayo kita mulai saja acaranya. Kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap Gaara yang sepertinya sudah lapar sedari tadi.

Mereka pun memesan makanan masing-masing dan mulai berbincang-bincang dengan tema yang meloncat-loncat mulai dari perkuliahan hingga kepala sekolah mereka di SMA dulu yang sekarang mejabat menjadi walikota Konoha. Mereka semua larut dalam pembicaraan kecuali Hinata yang sesekali memandang kearah jendela. Entah mengapa Hinata sangat tertarik dengan kafe didepan kedainya saat ini. Bahkan Hinata tak berkedip melihat orang yang menggunakan kostum Gamabunta dan Spongebob yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke para pengunjung yang datang. Jika saja Hinata tidak sedang bersama teman-temannya disini ia pasti sudah menghampiri mereka kemudian memeluknya. Oh jangan lupakan mencubit perut Gamabunta yang terlihat lucu itu.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak seakan kembali ke dunia setelah berkeliling di alam imajinasinya. Dan benar saja, teman-temannya saat ini sedang menatapnya khawatir. Sepertinya mereka mulai berpikir bahwa Hinata mempunyai hobi baru selain memasak sekarang.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, kok ngelamun terus sih?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Oohhh… jangan-jangan kamu lagi jatuh cinta sama Gamabunta disana ya?" canda Tenten yang sukses dihadiahi jitakan pelan dari arah Ino.

"Masa kamu lupa sih, Hinata kan cintanya cuma sama Sasuke seorang" ucap Ino sambil mengerling jahil yang membuat Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Eehh... Kamu belum _move on_ juga ternyata? Sasuke pasti sudah punya pacar lagi loh disana." Ucap Tenten enteng.

"Ah ini dia pesanan kita, ayo dimakan" ucap Chouji yang terlihat bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terlihat _shock_ mendengar perkataan Tenten.

.

.

.

.

"Mau tambah wine tuan?" tanya pelayan sopan. Pria yang ditanya demikian hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' saja. Setelah berjam-jam berkeliling tak tentu arah, sampailah Sasuke di Kota Suna akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan disebuah kafe mengingat ia belum makan apapun sedari pagi.

Pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari sebuah kedai ramen yang berada tepat diseberang kafe tempatnya duduk saat ini. Sepasang _onyx_ kelamnya menatap kosong hingga ia disadarkan oleh gelak tawa sekumpulan orang didalam kedai tersebut. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam kedai tersebut hingga pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang gadis bergaun ungu muda tanpa lengan yang baru saja keluar dari kedai tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah sekelompok orang yang bergerak kearah barat menjauhi kedai. Sasuke terus memandang gadis berambut hitam—mungkin biru tua—itu. Dan sekarang sepertinya ia sedang kerepotan mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika melihat mata gadis itu. Mata itu… tidak salah lagi, ya tidak salah lagi itu pasti miliknya. Sasuke langsung berlari keluar sesaat setelah menyadari siapa pemilik mata itu.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil kaget melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluknya ini. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari pria yang seenaknya ini.

"A-anoo.. maaf…"

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Sasuke terlihat mengangkat ujung kedua bibirnya itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum dan kalimat yang ia lontarkan adalah kalimat terpanjang setelah 12 tahun lamanya.

Hinata berhenti memberontak saat mendengar suara pria itu. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Apakah ini be-benar-benar kau?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya seolah menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu yang dipendamnya selama ini. Hinata merasa tak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi malam ini. Ya Tuhan, Hinata terlalu bahagia malam ini hingga menitikkan air mata tanpa ia sadari.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Sasuke-kun" Hinata membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Jaketku basah tahu" canda Sasuke. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan memukul dada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan seringai jahil dari Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil.

 _Grep!_

"E-eh"

 _Plak!_

Sakit. Mata Hinata membulat serta tangannya memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit itu. Hinata tidak percaya dengan wanita berambut merah yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan dan menampar pipinya ini. Bahkan Hinata tidak mengetahui siapa wanita ini.

"Jangan dekati Sasuke, jalang!" bentak Karin dengan wajah memerah dan suara parau yang menyiratkan amarah dan rasa sakit hati.

Hinata mematung mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah diucapkan oleh wanita cantik berambut merah didepannya ini. Siapa, siapa wanita ini? Kenapa ia melarangnya untuk mendekati Sasuke yang sudah lama ia rindukan?

"Sasuke itu 'milikku'. Kau harus tau" Karin semakin meninggikan suaranya dengan penekankan pada bagian 'milikku'. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bukannya segera menyingkir gadis itu malah diam dengan ekspresi kaget dan lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gadis itu. Karin yang sudah dikuasai oleh emosi langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar segera menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Karin apa-apaan kau!" ucap Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Karin terhadap Hinata. Ia merasa sakit hati terlebih ketika melihat Hinata yang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku tunanganmu Sasuke. Calon istrimu, kau ingat! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau berada disini dengan gadis jalang ini" Karin membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak kalah tingginya hingga orang-orang yang sedang melintas pun merasa tertarik untuk menyaksikan. Hinata menangis mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Diam kau! Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun. Jadi lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku" ucap Sasuke geram seraya menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobil namun segera ditepisnya. Sasuke kaget dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ma-maaf, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Selamat malam dan maaf sudah mengganggu tu-tunanganmu" Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaannya sekuat mungkin dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya itu.

"Ini sudah malam Hinata, biar kuantar" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa sayang dan khawatir.

"Terima kasih tapi pulanglah bersama ga-gadismu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san". Dengan cepat Hinata berlari menjauhi Sasuke sebelum air matanya tumpah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

 _ **Tell them i was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **All my scars are open**_

 _ **Tell them what i hoped would be**_

 _ **Impossible.. impossible..**_

Melihat Sasuke yang terluka, Karin pun melunak dan berusaha untuk menenangkan tunangannya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, tak usah kau kejar wanita tak tahu diri itu. Ia hanyalah pengganggu bagi hubungan kita. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki aku yang sebentar lagi…" belum selesai ia berbicara, Sasuke sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau yang mengganggu! Hinata adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai selama ini dan dia yang akan menjadi istriku!" ucap Sasuke tidak tahan dengan sikap Karin pada gadis yang ia cintai. Tidakkah gadis ini melihat bahwa yang diinginkan Sasuke hanyalah Hinata dan ia sudah menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata ini sangat lama.

Sasuke bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan Karin yang sudah terjatuh melemas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. mencoba mengejar Hinata. 'semoga ia belum jauh' batin Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuan yang sangat ia nantikan akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia berharap masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Hinata. Ia tidak akan mempedulikan reaksi Hinata setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya, yang penting sekarang Hinata mau mendengarkan dulu apa yang ia katakan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di stasiun. Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Mengapa Sasuke begitu tega? Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa Sasuke malah bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Lalu untuk apa pula tadi Sasuke memeluknya seolah ia benar-benar merindukannya. Dan jika diperhatikan wanita itu memang lebih cantik daripada Hinata, serasi dengan Sasuke yang tampan dan dapat dikatakan sempurna.

'Mungkin aku memang terlalu bodoh menganggap bahwa Sasuke masih mencintaiku setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu, harusnya aku sadar bahwa…' Hinata terkagetkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya dan refleks menengok kearah sumber suara. Betapa kaget dirinya melihat Sasuke yang berlari seolah mengacuhkan orang disekitarnya sehingga menabrak bahu beberapa orang di jalan.

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu Hinata" suara Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan dan langsung memalingkan muka.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Uchiha-san" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke yang merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh Hinata kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke

"Karin itu hanyalah wanita yang dijodohkan oleh ayah dan ibu, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Kau harus tau itu" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat seolah meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

"Cukup..."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu.."

"S-sudah cukup Sasuke-kun"

"Aku harap kita dapat..."

"Sasuke!" Hinata mulai meninggikan suaranya dan berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Ia sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku tidak tahu ha-harus percaya pada s-siapa saat ini. A-aku bingung harus ba-bagaimana. A-aku a-aku…"

 _Cup_

Hinata menutup mulutnya kaget. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan padanya. Lima detik kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi Hinata. Hinata mencoba memalingkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tidak melihat wajah Hinata yg sudah memerah sekarang. Namun tangan kekar Sasuke menahan tangan kanan Hinata dan memegangi kedua pipi Hinata agar Hinata mau menatap Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kau inginkan dariku'.

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku. Percayalah Hinata. Aku tidak pernah berubah dalam mencintaimu dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau masih mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke terdengar percaya diri namun tulus.

"Ta-tapi… Sasuke-kun sudah…"

"Aku bisa membatalkannya kalau kau mau. Karena itu tetaplah bersamaku". Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tertegun mendengar keteguhan hati pria didepannya ini lalu balas memeluk Sasuke erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke yang kedua kalinya dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi"

"Hn, _it's impossible to leave you baby_ "

~End~

Setelah dilihat-lihat, fic ini lebih mirip cerita Teletubbies ya, banyak pelukan gitu deh hehe :3 makasih banyak banyak daaaaan banyak buat readers yang udah mau baca fic jelek dan abal dari Arisa. Banyak typos? Hehe kasih tau yaa bagian mana aja biar Arisa bisa belajar lagi.

 _And the last is don't forget to leave reviews guys_ ^^)/

Arisa Yuki


End file.
